The present invention relates to a weaver for a welding torch required for executing right and left weaving works of a welding torch which has been executed by a welding operator for automating the welding work as an automatic welding apparatus so as to execute both straight weaving and angular weaving.
As a weaver for a welding torch used in general, there are two kinds which are for straight weaving and for angular weaving. The straight weaving and angular weaving weaver are selectively used in accordance with each use (groove shape of welding portion) FIGS. 6(a) and 6(b) show a conventional general straight weaving weaver.
According to FIGS. 6(a) and 6(b) a straight weaving weaver is shown in which a slider b is capable of moving to the right and left on a main body. A projected shaft c is formed on slider b. A connecting means e having an extending arm d is inserted into the projected shaft c and a clamp f is provided at an end of the extended arm d. A welding torch g is held by the clamp f so that when the slider b is driven by an electric motor M, to the right and left, the welding torch moves to the right and left, accordingly.
In accordance with a drawing shown in FIGS. 7(a) and 7(b) rotary shaft a.sub.3 rotate by an angle of .+-. to the right and left around a rotary shaft X by means of an electric motor a.sub.2 attached to the main body a.sub.1. A torch clamp a.sub.4 is provided on an end of the rotary shaft, X. A angular weaving weaver provided with a welding torch g to the clamp a.sub.4, is used when intending to improve the welding condition in which a welding portion is narrow or a welding-in of the right and left periphery portion of the welding portion is uncertain such as when processing an interior weld of the narrow groove.
As shown in FIGS. 8(a), 8(b), 8(c) and 8(d), although the optimum torch weaving necessary condition is changed in accordance with the characteristic of the welding portion in the same working place and the same matter to be welded, it was impossible to use by selecting a weaving shape in accordance with welding characteristic of a matter to be welded, and to secure all of angular weaving and straight weaving which are a welding torch weaving apparatus of high price as an extra and to selectively use in accordance with weaving shape are not only unreasonable but since the welding work should be discontinued at every time during a time of changing the weaver, it has been a factor of deterioration of welding productivity.